Thomas' Adventures of Big Hero 6
Thomas' Adventures of Big Hero 6 is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney crossover movie to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Hiro Hamada is a 14-year-old robotics genius who lives in the futuristic fictional city of San Fransokyo. Raised by his aunt and older brother Tadashi after the death of his parents, he spends his time participating in illegal robot fights. To redirect Hiro, Tadashi takes him to the robotics center at his university, where Hiro meets Tadashi's friends: GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred, as well as Baymax, the healthcare companion robot Tadashi created. To enroll in the school, Hiro signs up for the school's science fair and presents microbots: swarms of tiny robots that can link together in any arrangement imaginable. Professor Callaghan, the head of the university's robotics program, is impressed, and Hiro is accepted into the university. Alastair Krei, a businessman and president of Krei Tech, attempts to buy the microbots, but with Callaghan's advice, Hiro declines to sell them. When a fire breaks out at the university, Tadashi rushes in to rescue Callaghan and is killed in an explosion. Several weeks later, a depressed Hiro accidentally activates Baymax, who follows Hiro's last microbot to an abandoned warehouse. There, the two discover that someone has been mass-producing Hiro's microbots, and they are attacked by a Kabuki-masked man controlling the bots. To catch the man, Hiro equips Baymax with armor and a battle chip containing various karate moves. After the masked man attacks Hiro, Baymax, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred at the docks and chased them through the city, the six go to Fred's mansion and begin to plan to form a superhero team with Hiro creating armor and devices for his friends pertaining to their field of science. Suspecting that Krei stole the microbots and caused the explosion, they discover a secret, disused Krei Tech laboratory, which was researching teleportation technology until the disappearance of a test pilot. While detaining the masked man, they discover him to be Professor Callaghan, who started the fire as a distraction to steal Hiro's bots while leaving Tadashi to die. Full of hatred, an enraged Hiro removes Baymax's healthcare chip (leaving only the battle chip) and orders for him to kill Callaghan. Baymax almost achieves this until Honey Lemon re-installs the healthcare chip and stops him. Furious at his friend's intervention, Hiro storms off with Baymax. When Hiro tries to remove the healthcare chip again, Baymax prevents him, implying that vengeance is not what Tadashi would have wanted. This causes Hiro to break down and finally mourn Tadashi's death. To console him, Baymax plays several humorous videos of Tadashi running tests during Baymax's development and his refusal to give up despite many failures during the tests. A remorseful Hiro later apologizes to his friends, who forgive him, and the team reunites to stop Callaghan. The group discovers that the vanished test pilot in Krei's lab was Callaghan's daughter Abigail, and that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Krei for his daughter's apparent death. Callaghan attempts to kill Krei and destroy his headquarters by sucking both into a teleportation portal with no exit. The team saves Krei and destroys the microbots, but the portal remains active and unstable. Baymax detects Abigail inside, alive but in hyper-sleep, and leaps into the portal with Hiro to rescue her. After finding Abigail's podship, Baymax's armor thrusters are hit by debris from the Krei Tech headquarters and are damaged, leaving them drifting through the subspace. Baymax then uses his armor's right-hand rocket fist to propel Hiro and Abigail back towards the portal opening and Baymax stays behind. Hiro and Abigail make it back safely and Callaghan is arrested. Believing that Baymax perished, Hiro is heartbroken until he discovers Baymax's healthcare chip, which contains his entire personality, clenched in the rocket fist. Hiro rebuilds Baymax and the six friends continue their exploits through the city, fulfilling Tadashi's dream of helping those in need. During the end credits, it is shown through newspaper headlines that Hiro has been awarded a grant from the university, where a building has been dedicated to Tadashi. In apost-credits scene, Fred accidentally opens a secret door in his family mansion and finds superhero gear inside. His father, a retired superhero, arrives stating that they have a lot to talk about as they embrace each other. Trivia * Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Trixie, Breezy, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Rough Gang, Turbo/King Candy, Prince Hans and Broccoli Alien Overload are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, Turbo/King Candy, Hans and Broccoli Alien Overload will be working with Yokai/Robert Callaghan. * Mulan, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen ''and Big Hero 6'' were all made by Disney. * Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave, Thomas & Friends: Series 18, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks ''and Big Hero 6'' were all released in 2014. * Both Wreck-It Ralph and Big Hero 6 music scores composed and produced by Henry Jackman. * Frozen, Frozen Fever and Big Hero 6 were co-directed by Chris Willaims. *The storyline continues in Thomas Adventures of Big Hero 6: The Series - Baymax Returns. Category:76859Thomas Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers